I Love You
by mcozo
Summary: i love you said dinozo... MCOZZO SLASH hey guys chap 3 is up NOW REVIEW IF U WANT MORE
1. Chapter 1

"I love you" the muffled voice said, he lay face down in the pillow.

"What?" McGee questioned, "What did you say?"

"Dam it Probie I said I love you" Tony said raising his head from the pillow for the first time that night.

"I err I…." McGee stammered.

"JOKING" Tony said as he returned his head to the pillow looking slightly hurt at that matter. "I didn't mean it probie"

What provoked that comment? McGee sat up for a few minutes contemplating the statement. McGee finally lay down as well next to Tony in the double bed. A room mix up caused the two agents to have to share a room. At the time neither agent protested but up until this point nether agent thought that one of them would admit to loving the other.

"Boss, Boss, Tony, TONY" McGee said shaking him awake.

"What?" he said, rolling over instinctively rapping his arm around McGee, "what is it?"

"Gibbs" he said handing him the phone.

"Hello" he groaned. McGee listened the loud yelling and murmuring on the phone and every so often Tony would say an agreeing 'mmhmm' or 'yes Gibbs'

Tony hung the phone

"What was that about?" McGee asked.

"Nothing, case stuff, it can wait till tomorrow" he said as he rolled over and started to go back to sleep.

"Umm boss, I... i..."

"What is it probie?"

"I love you too" he said his voice cracking. Tony loved it when Probie's voice cracked.

"Really?" he asked as he rolled over to face him.

"I think I always have, but it took--" he was cut off by a kiss form Tony.

It felt so good and they didn't want it to stop. His sweet lip pressed against McGee's. For the first time in his life McGee felt butterflies in his stomach. Even Tony felt more in love with this man than any woman. The two men held on to this moment as long as possible.

When the two men finally pulled away they started ripping off each others clothes, tearing them off like they were on fire. Tony was fully undressed in a matter of seconds, soon followed by McGee trying to rip off his embarrassing boxers.

"Pink bunnies" Tony smirked

"So what they'll be gone soon" McGee said seductively.

He ripped off his boxers and trough them aside. He moved towards Tony. He rapped his arms around Tony's waist and kissed him softly before braking into a full make out.

"Tony…" said McGee ad he ran his hands down to Tony's member. Tony was rock hard and so was McGee.

"Mmhmm yesss" he moaned as Tony trusted against McGee's hand.

"You like that?"

"Yes!"

McGee leaned down and whispers in Tony's ear.

"Want me inside you?"

Tony's eyes spring open.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2

'How?' Tony asked himself. 'This escalated so quickly. "I love you" stupid man.' "Well?" McGee said still waiting for an answer.

"I umm I" Tony was reduced to a McGeeish mess.

McGee just smiled at him, "I understand, if you don't want to."

'McGee letting me off, what's wrong with him'

"Unless you're chicken Tony. You wouldn't be a chicken, would you?"

'Anthony Dinozo is NOT a chicken'

With that Tony flipped McGee on to his stomach so his face was rammed into the pillow. He took his fingers and licked them till they were all wet. He slowly pushed them into McGee. He started to moan softly.

"You like it McGee?" Tony asked

Another muffled moan came from the pillow. Tony was so hard and he couldn't wait any longer, he rammed himself into McGee.

"TONY" he screamed

Tony thrust into him over and over again,

"McGee, im…"

"I know!" McGee screamed

With a few more thrusts Tony came screaming McGee's name.

He collapsed in a heap on top of McGee.

McGee rolled over and kiss Tony on the lips, through much panting Tony managed to whisper "I love you so much, I always have."

A half smile and I little sigh came form McGee, and he hugged his new love. The fell asleep in each others arms that night not wanting the next morning to come as quickly as it will. Before falling asleep McGee had a chance to check the clock. '5:30' only 1 hour before the two men would have to get up and return to there normal lives.

He closed his eyes 'I don't need to think of that now only him' he thought.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP.

Tony rolled over and turned off the alarm clock. "DAM IT" he said stubbing his tow as he stood up. "Ow" he said rather weakly. He looked over his shoulder and saw his friend and now lover, asleep like a baby. A sigh escaped his lips as he turned and walked to the bathroom. Closing the door quietly behind him he sat on the edge of the bath and looked at himself in the mirror. 'You're a mess De Nozzo.' He hopped in the shower. A knock came at the hotel's door.

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	3. Chapter 3

Tony hopped back out of the shower; not wanting to waste more time by getting dress again he wrapped a towel around his waist and left the bathroom.

"Hello, McGee, Tony, are you two awake?" said the voice from the other side of the door.

Tony opened the door to see a slightly annoyed Ziva.

"You took your time" she said as she pushed past him into the room. "Nice towel" she said looking Tony up and down.

He blushed slightly. "What is it that you want at 7:30 in the morning?" he asked re-entering the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"Well Gibbs wants both of you ready in ten. We have another lead."

"Grate" said Tony mid brush.

"Shouldn't you wake up McGee?" Ziva asked gesturing to the still asleep co-worker.

Tony spat, and walked over to McGee. "Wake him gently Tony" Tony just smiled

"MCGEE!!" Tim jumped. "Yes Tony, I mean boss"

"Up, up, we've got a lead" said Tony "happy?" he said to Ziva.

"I said gently" she said as she left the men to get dressed.

There was a silence as the men move about the room getting ready.

"Look, about last night…" Tony said finally breaking the silence. "It was… wow… but…" "You don't see it going anywhere?" McGee took over "yeah… I know" he looked away from Tony, mainly to hide the tear that was rolling down his cheek. "I meant it when I said I love you, I do and I always will" Tony grabbed McGee's arm and turn him around "you know that inter office relationships never last" in a moment of pure compassion he wiped the tear off Tim's cheek and kiss him on the lips. "but were meant to be together Tony, I know and you know it." He said "look me in the eye and tell me you don't want this."

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
